User talk:Senjuto
Hi there! Welcome to Dragonball Fanon Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Be sure to read Rules - They contain information that is helpful to refer back to and also outline the guidleines and expectations we hold here at the Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki. :Spelling and Grammar - You should always use proper spelling and grammar in your articles. Readers will have a difficult time in reading your article if it is riddled with spelling and grammatical errors. :Mark your property - Whenever you create an article, label your property with . We are really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! And, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Happy Editting! -- Hyper Zergling (Talk) 18:11, November 21, 2011 Hi, Hi Thank you and nice to meet you. I'll keep correcting my work if I can update some of my work or something.^__^ RFyle11 12:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) thanks for helping me in my Goku page Nikon23 22:58, January 27, 2013 (UTC) No problem guys :) Senjuto 22:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Article Edits I don't mind when yuo fix my spelling and grammer and stuff like you did on my episodes. That was nice and thank you. but cn you please not rewrite my articles for me? thank you. The dark TRUNKS (talk) 17:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Roger that good sir. :) And by the way, I like your ideas and concepts for the series. Cheers! --Senjuto 23:53, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Question How cool are you? Answer 1-100. Answers below 1 or above 100 will result in disqualification. Your answer will influence if you are promoted or not. -KidVegeta (talk) My answer is 80. -Senjuto (talk) I like that answer. -KidVegeta (talk) Thank you :) -Senjuto (talk) Lol! -Senjuto (talk) Fix Hey, you seem like the type that fixes things, will you fix the grammar on my fanfics? Nobody's Dragon ball: HSN 21:25, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Okay. But remember, Saiyan is spelled as Saiyan, not Sayain. :)--Senjuto 00:38, September 12, 2013 (UTC) thanks for fixing some of my errors. i been sick for sometime so i didn't have the chance to get around to fixing some of my errors on my fan fictions Nikon23 02:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) can you fix some more errors on my fan fictions for me? Nikon23 02:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) I will do so. --Senjuto 21:33, September 18, 2013 (UTC)